jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Jedi-Ritter/Anfragen/Archiv
Ahsoka Tano die Beste Nachdem Snips bereits seit Mitte Mai einen ''namenslosen, inoffiziellen vierten Rang'' inne hat, ist jetzt die Zeit gekommen, um ihr Stück für Stück mehr Verantwortung in Form von mehr Rechten zu übertragen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass es ihr so möglich sein wird, mich und die gesamte Community noch mehr zu unterstützen und schlage sie hiermit zum Ritter. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:10, 15. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Gavin Darklighter Sofern/Sobald Snips ihre Wahl zum Admin bestnaden hat, wird Gavin von uns in den Ritterstand erhoben, um die Lücke von Snips hier auszufüllen. Er hat sich in der, zwar noch recht kurzen Zeit hier als wertvollen Mitarbeiter verdingt und hat unserer Meinung nach die Ernennung zum Ritter verdient. Ich möchte auch gleich dazu sagen, dass wir noch ein bis zwei andere im Blickfeld haben, die ebenfalls kurz vor der Bennenung stehen.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:00, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Nach der erfolgreichen Wahl von Snips, ist die Ernennung hiermit gültig. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:35, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Lord Dreist Nun, möglicherweise kommt das etwas eilig, jedoch fühle ich mich etwas eingeschränkt durch die fehlenden Benutzerrechte. Das mag möglicherweise etwas sehr schnell sein, jedoch fühle ich mich äußerst beschränkt, wenn es um Aufräumarbeiten geht, da ich vor meinem Rücktritt all diesen Aufgaben nachgegangen bin und ziemlich viel Erfahrung darin erhalten habe, sowie einen Drang für's "Aufräumen". Aber: Ich möchte diesen Antrag jedoch erst offen halten, bis ich eine Zeit aktiv war, um zu sehen, wie regelmäßig ich die Jedipedia besuchen kann und vor allem, da ich den Administratoren und allgemein den anderen Nutzern die Chance geben will sich über meinen plötzlichen Antrag auszutauschen. Ansonsten möchte ich vorerst einen sofortigen Antrag für das Padawan-Recht stellen, um Seiten verschieben zu können. Grüße [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:44, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Wurde zur Kenntnis genommen. Die Padawan-Rechte hab ich dir erteilt, wegen Ritter warten wir jetzt mal die Woche ab Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:46, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank! Okay, scheint ein angemessener Zeitraum zu sein. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:49, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, ich habe mir nun etwas Gedanken bezüglich des Antrags gemacht, weswegen ich ihn ja auch offen gelassen habe und da die Woche um ist. Ich fühle mich derzeit noch nicht genug in der Verantwortung und der eigenen Obligation diese Rechte führen zu können. Ich habe zwar die letzte Zeit mehr Freiheiten im Bezug auf Termine etc. gehabt, aber zurzeit fühle ich mich noch nicht bereit dafür. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 20:54, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Da der Antragsteller seine Rangerhöhung noch nicht wahrnehmen möchte, wird der Antrag vorerst abgelehnt, wird aber zu gegebener Zeit wieder reaktiviert. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 20:24, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Die Anfrage wurde noch nicht abgelehnt, sondern die Administration behält sich vor, den Antrag solange offen zu lassen, bis der betroffene Benutzer ein eindeutiges Statement abgegeben hat. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:48, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Da der Antragsteller nun doch zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass er zu wenig Zeit für dieses Amt habe, wird dieser Antrag nun endgültig eingestellt und archiviert. Natürlich kann der Antragsteller es in einigen Monaten wieder versuchen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:17, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Onicle Onicle ist seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr bei uns dabei und hat in dieser Zeit beinahe 4000 Edits getätigt, was eine beeindruckende Zahl darstellt. Er leistet gute Artikelarbeit - einige seiner Seiten wurden bereits mit einem Prädikat ausgezeichnet -, hilft bei der Qualitätssicherung mit und nimmt aktiv am Geschehen der Community teil. Daher ist nun die Zeit für ihn gekommen, um den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters verliehen zu bekommen! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:22, 13. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ben Braden Hiermit möchte ich die Ritter-Rechte beantragen. Trotz meines Rücktritts und Rückzugs im Herbst 2016 hat sich gezeigt, dass ich immer noch fest integriert in diese Community und an ihrer Entwicklung weiterhin beteiligt bin. Auch wenn ich zurzeit eine völlige Rückkehr ausschließe, benötige ich die Rechte, um meine eigenen Projekte angemessen fortführen und neue Ideen zur Verbesserung der Jedipedia verwirklichen zu können. Zudem werde ich die aktuelle Administration wie schon in den letzten Monaten weiterhin in beratender Funktion unterstützen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:06, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Ich habe dir die Ritter-Rechte wiedergegeben und bin sehr gespannt auf deine Ideen und deine Beiträge. Ich hoffe allerdings auch, dass du aus unseren letzten Diskussionen vor deinem Rückzug, gelernt hast und die teilweise massive Polemik und Propagierung mancher Themen nun unterlässt. Divergierende Meinungen sind höchstwillkommen - Stimmungsmache und Streit nicht. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:39, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich bin meinerseits sehr gespannt, ob ich es erneut schaffen werde, deine Meinung vom 2. Oktober 2016, dass „einige dieser Dinge zum Teil notwendig und zum Teil auch überfällig“ waren, zu bestätigen. Schließlich sind es die Ergebnisse, die zählen und ich bin dafür bekannt, effizient zu arbeiten, was die Jedipedia stets voran gebracht hat. „Stimmungsmache und Streit“ gehören nicht zu meinen Methoden - mir dies zu unterstellen, grenzt in der Tat an Polemik. Ich schätze divergierende Meinungen sehr, ansonsten hätte ich mir nicht immer die Mühe gemacht, mich mit Kritikern wie dir auseinanderzusetzen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:42, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich habe auch eher sowas gemeint. Die Diskussion dort ist sehr grenzwertig und hoch emotional. Mal abgesehen davon, kritisiere ich Alles und Jeden, bei dem ich anderer Meinung bin bzw. der Meinung bin, dass die Art und Weise (aus was für Gründen auch immer) nicht in Ordnung ist. Aber ich bemühe mich, immer konstruktiv zu kritisieren und das ist dir nicht immer gelungen (s. Link). Ich hoffe halt nur, dass dir das in Zukunft häufiger gelingt. Und nun Schluß mit der Diskussion hier. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:17, 3. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Darth Jul Jul ist jetzt schon seit über einem halben Jahr Padawan und mit Abstand ab aktivsten. Seine Bearbeitungen sind immer sehr hochwertig und er hat auch viele gute, neue Artikel erstellt. Außerdem übernimmt er mit dem AdW, AdM und LdW (mit Jerjerrod) auch immer mehr Verantwortung und hat sich in letzter Zeit auch um die Artikelprädikate gekümmert. Aus all diesen Gründen haben wir Admins uns nun dazu entschlossen, ihn zum Ritter zu ernennen. --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 19:42, 23. Feb. 2018 (UTC)